


Kawaii desu hs ch. 10 shut up I wuz buzy k

by Rainbowc00kehz21



Category: LOZ - Fandom, Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowc00kehz21/pseuds/Rainbowc00kehz21





	Kawaii desu hs ch. 10 shut up I wuz buzy k

Da books were booooooooooooooornong lik super durper borning.

"I WENT DYE!" 1 studant ventyed out in this big deep demontic voice that souded a tiny bite smexy. 

Hte bomg rang and ever1 wnt a home. 

"MOM WE DO THING" I scremed in angel voice because I do pooplur. 

"WHAT THANG? IZ IT A GAY THANG?" 

"NAIH BOI" 

"WE DEM BOIZ" mum scrmed in angel voice as wel. 

Butterflies and Koran with a korn were in back. 

Dedpol was being Kawuii and anyoong broher again. 

"I told you o don't want him" happy said with his blood eyes look liking like he wuz hidding luv. 

"You needed to play with your joystick when u wer cloze." Dedpol said bei ng a smug momher.

"You got me their." Salesman being a meme like on pooplur. 

I snekd out windaw "hyia boiz" 

"Now THAT HTE MEME." Dedpol being da devil.

"Spec...plz" "you're giving me the feelings" happy said with mistory in voice. 

"What feelings???" I look in hiz eyz. 

"Feelings" happy said unable to say love because he was feelinging way 2 mushy inside to say "feelings of romantitluuy gay kind in my heart" 

"Spectrum why are you..like super magic???" Happy said, he's blushen his ni colors on his flag. 

"Idk, why do we need joystick?" Spectrum said firuty liek. 

"Kekekekekek" a man was keking hte Pepe.

"THATS OUR GOD PEEPEE!" Spectrum sremd in angel voice.

Peepee whas a bara frog ful of man hair, he wuz hte one original keky. 

He is God. 

"Oh my kek THERE HE IS, HERE IS MAI BOI!" 

"OH SHIT WHATUPP" he said ridddding a 1 weel blood bike. 

Jzt trololololed a goth, whattup. 

"Magical..." Happy thought to himself.

"Happy I see gay smex in ur future. 

"Dedpol will get big butt because it's flat asf." 

"Spectrum tneres also gay smex in ur future." 

Peepee left and gansa musik payed as he left. 

"YIS WE GET SMEXY TIMEZ." I scremd 

"When tho?" Happy asked..

"Don't assk just wait m8" Dedpol being gamymer.


End file.
